


The Sin of Envy

by BillCipherTriangle



Series: BillDip Oneshots [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Death, Demons, Feels, Jealousy, Killing, M/M, based off of a song, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipherTriangle/pseuds/BillCipherTriangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't mean too . . . I didn't know that giving into my demon nature would mean all this death. I'm drowning in the blood . . . unable to take back what I did.</p><p>Bill gives into the temptations of his inner demon. Envy controls him for the wildest and saddest ride of his entire life. It shows just how far demons can go just to get what they want. And the price for getting what he wants is worse than he could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sin of Envy

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of my favorite bands at the moment, Famous Last Words. Check them out and check out the song I used. XD
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwjp8-9iP
> 
> Have fun reading! Don't forget to comment and tell me what you thought!

_“At the stories beginning, starts a sad mystery_

_A tale that's sure to stain dark history!_

_A tale that's sure to stain dark history!”_

 

  * __Famous Last Words: Welcome to the Show__



 

  


That lair! Pine Tree told me he was going out shopping, but as soon as I saw his outfit before he left I knew something was wrong. Following my instincts, I stalked him as stealthily as I could all the way to the fanciest club in Gravity Falls. Why would Pine Tree go in there? As far as I knew, Dipper rarely drank at all and he hated dancing.

 

“ID please?” the jumper at the door asked me. I snapped my fingers, watching his eyes glaze over as he let me pass. Now to find Pine Tree. Inside it was loud, full of lights, music, dancing and of course drinking. I loved chaos so this wasn’t a big deal for me. I scanned the room, finding Dipper sitting at the bar as another very handsome man I had never seen before flirted with him.

 

Yes. I said _man_. Dipper is gay, which was good. Now that I was human(courtesy of the twins two years ago) I had emotions and Mabel explained it to me simply. She told me I was in love with him. I frowned upon that for a while, avoiding him when I could, but when it really came down with it, she was right. I was in love with him.

 

My powers came back a year after being human, which I found interesting, but let it slip. Dipper had done extensive research with Ford to figure out why that was, but nobody did figure it out. Which was all fine by me.

 

Anyway, seeing Dipper and this other guy flirting ignited something in my core. I let out a low growl, but kept my distance from the two. I was angry. Not only did Pine Tree lie to me, but he was flirting with another guy and possibly dating him in secret. Urg!

 

I couldn’t do it anymore. I stormed out of the club, fists clenched as my blue flames flickered. I had to get rid of them somehow. I took off, my feet taking me deep into the woods where I let out all my anger at the trees, burning some down instantly.

 

Images flashed in my head not just of the two flirting but them kissing too. I growled more and tried to force myself to calm down. I had changed over time. I wasn’t a true demon anymore. Come to think of it I hadn’t done anything bad in over two years. I got turned human and changed my ways. I was no longer evil as I used to be.

 

**_Are you sure about that?_ **

 

I jumped. That voice; I hadn’t heard it since…

 

**_You guessed right. It’s me. I’m back! It seems you’ve awakened me once more._ **

 

I growled. “Stay quiet. I’ve been good for two years. I have come too far to go back now!” I tell him. Having my inner demon back wasn’t a good sign. Last time he took over… Let’s just say it was horrible.

 

**_Yet you had so much fun! You can’t deny it. I know the truth._ **

 

“I told you to shut the fuck up!” I yelled and sat down, crossing my legs to meditate. I managed to calm down after a while. The voice was gone. I was thankful and teleported back to the Mystery Shack. Shooting Star was waiting for me.

 

“Where have you been? I've been looking for you since Dipper left.” She walked to me, crushing me in a hug as if I had been gone forever.

 

“Shooting Star, I went for a walk in the woods. Let go.” I tried to push her off of me and she smiled, finally letting go. I forced my lips to curve into a fake smile, hoping she couldn’t see right through me. And of course she did.

 

“Bill, what’s wrong?” she prodded softly, looking at me. I tried not to squirm under her gaze. I did not want to tell her what was going on. No way.  


“Leave me alone.” I seethed through gritted teeth as I quickly ran up to the room Dipper and I shared. I slammed and locked the door, leaning on it and panting for air.

 

“Bill! Open up!” Mabel yelled. I refused to open up, ignoring her as I ran to the bed, screaming into a pillow. “Bill...I can help you.” I stopped at those words. Maybe I did need her help, she was a good matchmaker right?

 

**_Wrong. Shooting Star can’t help you. I’m the only one that can help you!_ **

 

I had heard this voice for years. I trusted him, but listening to him never led to anything good. If I listened to him I would never end up with Dipper. I got up slowly, walking to the door. I reached a hand out to unlock and open the door, hesitating.

 

**_Don’t you dare! She will NOT help you win over Dipper._ **

 

I ignored him, opening the door to let Shooting Star in the room. She grabbed my arm, pulling me to sit on the bed and she sat gently next to me. “Bill. Is it about Dipper?” I simply nodded, not making eye contact with her.  “Okay,” she continued on. “What happened? You have to explain.”

 

“He was...with another man and…” I trailed off. Even those simple word brought back horrible images. Ones I never wanted to see again. I wished I had Ford’s memory gun to erase those memories. But I supposed that I would have found out about this “boyfriend” sooner or later.

 

Mabel giggled. I didn’t understand what was so funny about that. “Oh god! Bill! You got Jealous.” She just laughed harder. I scowled at her, glaring at her until she stopped. “Sorry.” She took a deep breath and continued. “Dipper got a boyfriend last week. He told me he would tell you when he was ready. I left it be, figuring he had already told you.”

 

“Oh…” A heavy weight settled in my chest.  Pine Tree never told me. I felt hurt, betrayed, sad, angry. Every emotion ran through me as I pointed my finger to the door. “Thanks anyway, Mabel. Please leave me be.” I didn’t want her in here anymore. I needed to think thing through. Possibly sleep on it. It would make me feel better.

 

Shooting Star did as I told her. “Alright Bill. I’ll cook you a nice dinner to make you feel better.” And she left with that, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

 

**_I know how to get Dipper back to you. You can trust me. Remember all the fun we had. Weirdmageddon was fun eh?_ **

 

I ignored him. If being human for two years had taught me anything it was that life actually mattered to humans. Dipper told me I couldn't just take away lives without a super important reason. I will not listen to the demon that was once me. The old Bill Cipher was gone. I had changed.

 

**_Fine. What happens when Pine Tree doesn't come back to you? Say he falls in love with that man? What will you do then. I say get rid of the problem now._ **

 

That thought hadn't actually occurred to me. My heart clenched. What did happen if Dipper left me…? Would I really be alone forever?

 

I shook my head, clearing those thoughts. That was impossible. I had seen the way Dipper looked at me. The way he blushed when I would tease him. The way his eyes sparkled and he laughed at the silly things I did. I was sure he loved me. Even my mind reading powers nearly confirmed that. Why the hell would he date someone else?!

**_He wants to be with you. He just doesn't know it yet. We have to get Dipper back. Show him what love really is. Stick with me and we can be a team. The way we always have for centuries._ **

 

He was getting louder and clearer which meant I was starting to accept him again. I growled. “Never. Just leave me alone. I want to do this the human way. I'm human now. I don't want to be a demon anymore. I didn't ask for my powers back!” I screamed and started to cry on the pillow.

 

I'm not sure exactly when I actually fell asleep but I woke up to someone stumbling in. No. Make that two someones.

 

Neither of them saw me, but I saw them. It was Dipper and that man! They were making out on the bed, shirtless. Oh no. No! No! This couldn't be happening. I promised myself I would be the one to claim Pine Tree as mine for the first time. Another man cannot take my place. I won’t fucking allow it!

 

I got up, and both of them finally noticed them. Pine Tree and the other man looked drunk as fuck. “B-bill…” I guess he saw me at least sobered him up for a moment. “This is my boyfriend Daniel.” Dipper spoke softly.

 

Daniel gave me a wave. I just stood there glaring at him with hate.

 

**_Now! Listen to me. Take Daniel outside. Say you are going to take him home. Trust me. If you do as I say, you will have Pine Tree. He will be yours!_ **

 

I knew it was time to listen to him. I gave into Envy, letting him take control. He would take good care of me.

 

“Hey, Pine Tree. Daniel looks really drunk, mind if I take him home since you can't drive?” I asked, concealing the smirk that so badly wanting to paint my face.

 

“S-sure. Thanks Bill...for understanding…” and with that Pine Tree promptly passed out. Not on my magic either.

 

Daniel looked at me and I led him downstairs slowly and out to my car. I had my own car since I had enough money in gold. Daniel got in the car just after me. “Hey man, thanks a lot…. I-I’ll tell you when to stop. But my head hurts…got anything I can...Uh. Use to fix it?”

 

“Sorry. I don’t,” I muttered and drove away.

 

“Thanks anyway man…” Daniel looked like he was going to be sick. I rolled down the window and he ended up barfing outside thankfully. Humans when drunk, especially heavily drunk, were never fun.

 

**_Drive out into the woods where nobody can hear his screams. Then let me control so we can both have fun! Haven't you missed the screams of humans as they beg you to stop? Don’t you miss the chaos? The fire?_ **

 

I stayed silent. In truth, I did but I also missed Dipper. If Pine Tree finds out what I'm about to do…

 

**_Then we won't let him find out! Pine Tree will not find out what happened to that fucking man. We will hide it from him forever!_ **

 

I agreed with him on that. But the guilt might kill me first. I drove where he told me, heart pounding in both excitement and terror. For the first time since I turned human I was about to commit a sin. All because of Envy.

 

“Hey, dude? Where are we going?”

 

At least he sobered up a bit as I drove the backroads further and further from society. “Hell.” I answered simply.

 

Daniel laughed, thinking it was a joke. I was being serious, but whatever.

 

**_Park the car, push him to the back seat. Then let me take over. I promise you only fun. Trust me._ **

 

I bit my lip. I was really going through with it huh? Well, I guess I've come this far and I would be a coward to back away now. I was an idiot to think I could stay good for a period of time. I parked the car.

 

“You can take over now.” I muttered under my breath as Daniel gave me a weird look.

 

“Hey! Are you fucking crazy? Where the fuck are we?!” I felt when he took over, a warm and confidence I had never had before came back to me. I glanced at Daniel, whose face had turned pale and his eyes were wide in the dark. My lips curved into a smirk.

 

“Of course I'm crazy! Where's the fun in being normal?” I laughed. The words from my mouth were his, but I didn't care. This was good. I was going to get Pine Tree back. My arms moved and pushed Daniel roughly to the backseat. He struggled but in his drunken state he was weak.

 

“Pathetic!” I spat out. “Dipper doesn't deserve you. You are weak, worthless and dumb! Dipper will never love you! The only person who he will love is me.

 **_Pine Tree is MINE!_ ** ” The demon had truly taken over me. I knew I was in for a heck ton of a fun yet terrible ride. With those words I felt the cold handle of a knife in my hands. I shivered involuntarily. This was wrong. I shouldn't kill him. It was too late. There was no turning back.

 

My grin widened as I stabbed Daniel over at over again. His beautiful screams filled my ears. Warm, wet blood soaked my hands and splattered on my face. This was perfect. I loved every minute of this. I hadn't felt the rush of adrenaline like this before. “Yes! More! MORE.” I laughed insanely, eye glowing brightly in the dark. The blood lust was getting to me. I stabbed and stabbed even after he was dead. The backseat of my car would be stained, but I could easily fix that with magic. First, I wanted to reveal in the amazing feeling that I felt!

 

I killed a man. I killed a man. I killed a man…. I froze. Wait. I killed an innocent human.

 

It dawned on me all of the sudden. I just committed a crime. And a sin. I killed him. He was gone. I looked down at my blood-stained hands..

 

What had I done?

 

Regaining my humanity was the worst feeling. Guilt came back too.

 

 **_Stop thinking like that! Hide the body in the woods and clean up your car to go home. You can claim your well-earned prize in the morning_ **.

 

As much as I didn't want to listen to.him, I had too. It was the only thing left to do. The deed was done.

 

I carefully dragged the body out of the car and into the trees. I didn't have anything to dig with so I just snapped my fingers. An instant hole appeared and I threw the dead, mattered body of Daniel into the hole, covering it up when I had finished.

 

Feeling numb, I stepped into the car, snapping my fingers as the backseat got cleaned up. I let out a shaky breath and drove home as if nothing had ever happened.

 

The rest of the night I couldn't sleep at all. It was expected. Guilt gnawed at my insides, destroying me from the inside out. I hated this feeling so much.

**_I can take over again. You won't feel the guilt anymore._ **

 

Of course he was still there. I was unsure what to do. I could let him take over and once again feel nothing but fun and bliss. But…

 

**_Just let me take over!_ **

 

He was pushing it a bit too much now. “No! Never again.” I growled, forcing him down.

 

**_You will have to give in to me eventually. You are a demon. You are Bill Cipher. You can never change who you are._ **

 

“Lies. I can. Dipper can help me. He's changed me this whole time.” I retorted back, even though arguing with him might not be the best idea.

 

**_Pine Tree slowed me down, but he didn't completely stop me. Otherwise I would've never come back. I am your demon. I will take good care of you. Trust me._ **

 

I was silent. I couldn't make up my mind. Give into my demon or stay human and let the guilt kill me. I seemed like it would be an easy choice but it wasn't. I was having a hard time. I ran my hands through my hair as I tried to think of something. Wasn't there a third option?

 

**_No! Choose me. I'm your only option._ **

 

And that was that. He was right. I didn't have a second option. I looked at the window. The sun wasn't coming up for another few hours. I had time. “Okay, I'll follow your orders.”

 

**_Nice choice!_ **

 

I walked over to Pine Tree, picking him up gently and teleported to the forest. Pine Tree was mine and I was going to keep him. Burn the town and keep my human.

 

_It started out as one love one passion. Now it's bursting out into a chain reaction. My sinful deeds I will never confess!_

 

I found the perfect tree as I laid Dipper down next to it. He was still asleep. Good. I snapped my fingers, the bright cyan fire lighting up on my hand, creating a mock torch. I sat there, holding Pine Tree in my lap, keeping the torch lit.

 

_This is just what we wanted which is why it feels so right._

 

My thoughts were my own thankfully, but I knew the demon was still there. Watching my every move. Dipper's eyes fluttered open slowly. “Bill?” he asked.

 

“Yes?”

 

“What happened?” Pine Tree asked as I looked down at the boy, staring into his beautiful brown eyes. My stomach churned, guilt settling in.

 

_Look into his eyes and know his blood is on your hands_

 

“D-daniel took you out here while you we sleeping. He would have killed you if I didn't stop him.” I lied as easily as I could.

 

Dipper looked back at me, frowning. “Daniel would never do such a thing. You're lying. Bill...what really happened?”

 

I didn't answer, biting my lip and refused to make eye contact with him.

 

“Bill don't tell me…” I'm not sure how Dipper knew, but he did. The teen pushed away from me, eyes wide in fear and disgust. “You wouldn't…you changed…” He backed away in fear, stumbling to his feet. “You would.” Dipper's voice was a whisper, but I heard him. He started to run off.

 

**_Go get him. Don't let him go. Forget the guilt and get him back. He's all yours now!_ **

 

I followed my demon’s orders, bounding after my Pine Tree.

 

 _Hide and seek a sick game of destiny_  
_And this round you will never win. You know you'll never find him! Here we go, count to ten let's start this show_ _  
_ Where you've gone he will never know!

 

I kept running after him, catching up. Oh this was fun. My prey was running. Let's have some fun with this.

 

 _Cut-throat executioner, I aspire to survive. It's a case of an unsolved murder_  


_Baby now you're all mine_

 

Destiny decided the direction that Dipper was running in just so happened to be where I buried Daniel.

 

 _No services, coffin, no hearse_  
_I'll find a place to hide his corpse!_  
_Under the world_ _  
_ Bury my secrets, evidence will burn

 _Under the world_  
_Are the sins committed for this boy_  
_This man who died, it's justified_  
_He's out of sight now you're all mine_ _  
_ Now you're all mine…

 

I gripped the back of Dipper’s shirt, stopping him. “Wait! Don't go. YOU'RE MINE. I want to love you forever. He's gone because I'm the only one who can truly love you!” I begged with him, noticing his eyes filled with fear still.

 

“Let go of me! Let go! I hate you. You are an evil demon. You can't change and I should have known that!” Dipper screamed, tears streaming down his face. “I can't love a demon…w-who just killed…”

 

“I'm a sinner, I'm a sinner, I'm a sick cold hearted killer. I'm a lover, I'm a winner, and I'd do it all to steal him.  
From a life he thinks he wants, but I know he would regret. Living life out with another man and now he's fucking dead!” I yelled back at him, pinning him to a nearby Tree forcefully.

 

Dipper stared at me, listening to the words I was screaming into his face.

 

“It's sadistic, it's pathetic, so simplistic, it's poetic. It's ironic, so psychotic, and I really, really want it. So I took what I deserved, and I said, ‘Hey, well fuck the price!’ So I cut him into pieces, took my demons own advice!” I continued on when Dipper didn't say anything. “Now you’re all mine!”

 

“Bill…Let me go!! Ford! Stan! Mabel!” Pine Tree screamed for his family.

 

“Don't fucking scream! You know I did this all just for me!” I yelled right back in his face, trying to get him to shut up.

 

Dipper screamed his lungs out, crying too. My fists clenched in anger. “Stop! Stop. Shut up, Pine Tree.” With his screaming, the forest and fell dead silent, all the birds had left in fear and no animals dared to go near.

 

When Pine Tree wouldn't stop, I lost myself in the anger and frustration, banging him against the bark. It cut into his back and blood stained. I did care. I was frustrated.

 

A loud crack made me freeze.

 

In my arms, Dipper hang limp. My strength was too much. I killed him.

 

I dropped the body, hands falling to my side. I-I killed my lover. Out of anger. And frustration. I looked down at my own hands. What had I done?

 

He was gone. And there was nothing I could do. Tears spilled on Dipper's body as I cried. I cried harder than I ever had over the death of my lover.

 

Jealousy can lead to bad things.

 

Envy really is a sin.

  
  


  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
